


[Podfic] Not Good As In Not Evil, But Good As In Not Bad

by Code_Blue



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Autism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Blue/pseuds/Code_Blue
Summary: Ianto Jones has realizations about his life through the life of his son.Podfic of 'Not Good As In Not Evil, But Good As In Not Bad' by orphan_account
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Not Good As In Not Evil, But Good As In Not Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Good As In Not Evil, But Good As In Not Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150389) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Text:** [Not Good As In Not Evil, But Good As In Not Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150389)

 **Author:** orphan_account

 **Reader:** [Code_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Blue)

 **Length:** 44:11

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QLaFLdd6F1v4yi0V4y_N05SaCBK7VHu-) | [m4a](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1k_MetpMxbJ-Fy0ePtZPtJgPhGizZgEDg)  


Have fun!

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find the original author so couldn't ask permission to read this but I loved it so much that I had to.
> 
> I will take down if contacted by the original author but I hope I don't have to.
> 
> Enjoy this really lovely story <3


End file.
